


Temptation

by FelixAzrael



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixAzrael/pseuds/FelixAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo/Ben and Rey answer the pull to temptation. PWP. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

He ran his long, slender fingers along the curve of her naked side, tracing from her ribs down to her hipbone. Hardened as she shivered and instinctively arched her ass into him. Smirked when she sighed at the trail of feather light kisses he placed along his Angel of the Light’s neck.

 

“Kylo,” she murmured.

 

He growled and pulled her close into him, possessively, letting her feel his hardness slide against her folds.

 

_ Want to play? _ He thought to her and felt her mind slowly open to him.

 

Instantly he received an image of himself being ridden by a sweat covered Rey, her eyes locked with his, and a ferocious smile playing at her lips.

 

_ My dirty little scavenger. _ He smiled in satisfaction when she blushed.

 

His fingers trailed over her stomach down to softly caress her vulva as he pressed kisses all the way down her spine. She arched and mewled in response. He reached her sacrum and firmly grasped her hips, turning her over to all fours and breathing against her pussy.

 

He felt her mixed nervousness and excitement ripple through him, and his dick throbbed. No matter how many times they did this she was like a blushing bride at the beginning.  _ Light siders _ , he smirked to himself. He ran his tongue from her clit to her hot little asshole, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Then felt a strong wave of embarrassment and excitement at once, with just a tinge of anger. Good.

 

_ Kylo! _

 

_ Yes, Rey? _

 

_ There? Without asking first? _

 

_ You are mine. I take what I want. _ He ran his tongue over her asshole again to drive the point home. A mild anger - indignation - flowed from her and he drank it in along with her obviously wetter pussy. 

 

He placed the head of his swollen cock at her entrance.  _ Is this what you’d rather have? _

 

An image exploded in his mind of him furiously fucking her from behind while she glanced back to watch and deliciously filthy obscenities left their mouths. He let his cock slide further between her slickness then slid it out again. He could feel the heat building inside her and see the redness that tinged her thoughts. He kept going in light strokes, sliding a little more of himself inside her with each one. He began picking up speed, grasping the sides of her face from behind and turning her toward the mirror fixed in his chambers, making sure she watched as he pushed all of himself forcefully inside her. She cried out, and he felt a surge of pure lust.

 

“Take it,” he growled into her ear, and fucked her as furiously as her thoughts had told him to. She met his thrusts with her own, becoming more demanding as they went, her thoughts and spoken words alike becoming a garbled rash of yesses, mores, harders, fuck mes, and Kylos. 

 

He sucked his finger then, making sure she was still watching in the mirror, slowed his fucking just enough to slide the beginning of his finger into her tight asshole. That did it. A brick wall of lust and rage nearly knocked him over just before she turned and pinned him to the bed. His hands held tightly above his head, he watched open-mouthed and impressed as she straddled him and slid his cock back inside her wet cunt.

 

_ You dirty fucker _ .

 

He smiled.  _ Your dirty fucker. _

 

_ I will wrap my hands around your throat for that. _

 

_ We’ll see. _

 

True to her word, she kept his wrists pinned above his head with one hand and used the other to wrap around his throat, constricting his air as she rode him viciously. He melted into her viciousness, her raw anger and lust toward him. He savored the furious glare, the smoulder in her hazel eyes, the way her cunt devoured him.

 

As she continued to ride him, losing herself and caterwauling in her lust-filled rage, more flashes penetrated his mind. Shivering for warmth as the desert night set in. Searching for crumbs on the floor of the AT-AT that was her home. Hugging a pilot’s helmet close, imagining -- imagining… And then there came the ocean, endless, a solitary island nearly engulfed by it. All of these images tinged with her anger, then a wave of desperate loneliness engulfed him and as his heart ached for her he felt that familiar, seductive call. And melted into it. Let the Light caress him, wash over him, enter him.

 

Ben Solo met Rey’s eyes, softening under her fierce gaze.  _ You’re not alone, Rey. I’m right here. _

 

_ Oh Ben. _

 

She moved her other hand to his throat, releasing his wrists, but kept only a light, possessive hold. He reached up to caress her fiercely beautiful face before sliding his hands down her shoulders, sides, all the way to her hips, and he began to match her now slow and sensual thrusts.

 

He felt her pleasure building with his own, reached out and shared his building feelings with her - how addictive sliding into her pussy was, how magnificent she looked and felt, how delicious she tasted, how whole she made him feel. How powerful and vulnerable he felt at once. How he couldn’t imagine being without her now. How he thought he was in lo--

 

She stopped moving and her breath hitched. He felt the familiar wall begin to come up and locked eyes with her.  _ Don’t shut me out. _

 

_ If I let you in, you’ll leave. _

 

“Rey,” he said aloud as he placed a hand on her cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I know,” she breathed, and a tear spilled onto her cheek.

 

He sensually began their movement again, guiding her hips with his hands, encouraging her toward the release they both needed. Slowly, their intensity rose again until finally he felt her so very near the edge and held her face in his hands, smiling.  _ Look at me. _

 

_ I’m going to cum. _

 

_ Do it. _

 

Her hazel eyes met his dark eyes and a mutual crash of mental and physical heat hit them both as they came together, his seed spilling deep inside her, claiming her once again and sealing their lovemaking with a slow, sensual kiss, moaning into her mouth.

 

He floated slowly, gently back down into his body, breath heavy, his weight heavy against her as they panted together. The embodiment of the Dark and the avatar of the Light, each answering the call to temptation. Her light, loving rake of fingernails down his back brought him fully back to himself and he rolled onto his side and pulled her toward him to wrap her possessively in his arms. He gave her a little nip on the neck and gently tugged her hair, just enough to let her know who she belonged to.

 

_ I love you, Kylo. _

  
_ I know. _


End file.
